Jessica ate 4 slices of cake. Gabriela ate 4 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the cake.